Nous vivons dans deux mondes si différents
by Sushirma
Summary: Bella Swan est une fille des quartiers nord, qualifiée de bourge. Edward Cullen est un garçon des quartiers sud, vu comme non fréquentable. Ils sont dans le même lycée, mais ne se sont jamais parlés. Isabella va s'apercevoir qu'en prenant la défense d'un pauvre garçon maladroit, sa vie va complètement changer, et que rien ne se passera comme elle l'a prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, vous ! Et oui, me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Une nouvelle fiction en fait. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, et j'ai décidé de tout coucher sur papier ! Alors, voilà, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire ! Pas de plagias, svp ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes s'il y en a . Allez, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ça y'est, le moment que certains redoutent, et que d'autres attendent avec impatience est enfin arrivé : la rentrée ! Pour moi, je faisais parti du cas n°2. Entre mes vacances passées à Paris chez ma mère, et les moments au Japon pour le travail de mon père, je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir mes amies, ce qui m'irritait. Surtout quand on passe des vacances comme les miennes ! C'est-à-dire avec des parents qui travaillent du matin au soir, malgré le fait qu'ils ne me voient jamais. Mais à force, on s'y habitue vite. Je ne vois quasiment jamais mes parents. Pour les grandes occasions, ou pour les fêtes, ils ne peuvent jamais se libérer, ils me disent qu'ils travaillent trop. On finit par accepter le fait de recevoir simplement une carte avec une des cartes de crédit des parents pour son anniversaire. Je me sens tellement seule.

La limousine noire me déposa devant l'entrée du grand bâtiment, pour ma dernière année au lycée. Je remerciai le chauffeur, et jetai un coup d'œil à ma droite. Mes deux meilleures amies me fonçaient dessus, un sourire béat inscrit sur leur visage.

-Rose, Lili ! M'exclamai-je.

Je les enlaçai, tellement heureuse de les retrouver. Rosalie se détacha de moi la première, pendant qu'Alice pleurait à chaudes larmes dans mes bras. Elles m'avait tellement manqué ! Je les connais depuis le bac à sable. Elles me connaissent par coeur, et inversement.

-Putain, Bella ! Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Alors, ces vacances, comment ça s'est passé avec tes vieux ? Perso, moi, je me suis fait chier, tu peux pas savoir !

Rosalie Hale et sa vulgarité légendaire ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds, quoiqu'un peu éclaircis, le même corps de mannequin. Seule sa peau bronzée marquait un changement.

Si je ne la connaissais pas, je serais tentée de penser qu'elle faisait parti de LEURS quartiers vu les mots vulgaires qu'elle emploie. Ces quartiers où les graffitis inondent les murs, où l'on trouve des vendeurs de drogue à chaque coin de rue, où les filles se trimballent en mini-jupe, avec des décolletés qui leur arrivent jusqu'au nombril, où les immeubles sont délabrés : les quartiers Sud. Ceux où on craint pour notre vie dès qu'on pose un pied dans leur quartier. Non, ce n'est pas des préjugés, c'est la stricte vérité. Nous autres, les « bourges », comme ils aiment nous appeler, ne nous mélangeons pas avec eux. Les quartiers Sud ne sont pas fréquentables. Les gens là-bas arborent de nombreux tatouages, certaines personnes ne sont pas vraiment nettes à cause de la drogue. Plus on se tenait éloignés d'eux, mieux on se portait, croyez-moi.

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en me contant le récit de ses amours d'été. J'écoutai ce petit lutin aux cheveux noirs, rebiquant de tous les côtés, ses yeux gris remplis d'excitation me fixant. Alice et les hommes, une longue histoire.

-... Et puis, Yassim du Maroc,et Choi Yu, de Chine ! C'était des vacances de rêve ! Et toi, alors ?

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore répondu à leur question.

-C'était .. Comme chaque été, lassant. Et interminable.

Elles savaient que je n'aimais pas m'étaler sur un sujet qui concernait mes parents. Les filles me racontaient donc leurs vacances plus précisément quand un bruit assourdissant de moto envahit le parking. Les trois-quarts des élèves de Forks High School tournèrent leur tête en direction du bruit. Ils se dégagèrent tous des places de parking qu'ILS avaient l'habitude de s'approprier. Leurs places. En tête du groupe de moto, Edward Cullen. Sans casque, bien évidemment. Ça fait plus « classe ». Abruti. Ses cheveux cuivrés baignaient dans le vent, autant désordonnés par le vent qu'en tant normal. Ses lunettes noires cachaient ses yeux. Mon regard dévia sur les autres. Jasper Withlock, blond aux yeux bleus, élancé, Emmett Mccarty, grand baraqué de 2 mètres, châtains, avec des biceps faisant 2 fois le tour de ma cuisse, et les autres dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. Ils se garèrent, et se tinrent nonchalamment sur leurs motos. Soudain, quelque chose se passa. Un malheureux trébucha aux pieds d'un garçon de leur groupe, grand, de longs cheveux blonds. Il l'attrapa par le col, lui faisant quitter les pieds du sol.

-James, lança Edward d'un ton las en ôtant ses lunettes, laisse-le tranquille.

-Ce mec s'est cassé la gueule sur mes pompes, Edward ! De toutes nouvelles pompes neuves ! Regarde, il a fait une tache !

Edward regarda les chaussures du dénommé James, et eut un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mec !

James eut un regard mauvais et sadique envers le pauvre garçon qui venait de trébucher. On sentait la tension dans l'air. Ces gens étaient des brutes. Tout le monde en avait peur, personne n'osait dire quelque chose. Nous étions tous figés, retenant notre souffle.

-Lèche, lâcha enfin James, lentement.

Le garçon qu'il tenait entre ses mains me fit de la peine. Il n'avait rien demandé, le pauvre ! Ses yeux apeurés laissèrent échapper certaines larmes. Les motards rirent tous, se moquant de ce pauvre garçon. Ce dernier se baissa, tremblant de tous ses membres. C'était trop.

-Arrête, criai-je, récoltant des regards surpris et apeurés de part et d'autres. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès !

Le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se contenta de se redresser, se calant sur ses genoux, à hauteur de ceux de l'autre nase.

-Et de quoi je me mêles ? Répondit le grand blond. Tu veux lécher quelque choses, toi aussi ?

-Du calme, James ! Lança Edward, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. T'as pas froid aux yeux, toi. Et tu t'appelles ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu fais parti de l'inquisition espagnole maintenant ?

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi. Oui, j'avais peur, très peur même. Je m'imaginais déjà découpée en morceaux dans un sac poubelle et jetée dans un lac. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas regarder un garçon se faire traiter ainsi.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite ! Répondit Emmett, ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine, un regard surpris.

-Et bien oui ! Non, mais sérieusement, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous arrivez, sur vos motos, avec vos blousons de cuir, on dirait un remake de « Sons of Anarchy » ! On est tous tranquilles, vous arrivez, et à cause de la maladresse de quelqu'un, vous vous excitez sur lui ! Non, mais j'hallucine !

Tous les motards me regardèrent, l'air ébahi, et surtout aggacé. Edward Cullen lâcha sa cigarette qui tomba à ses pieds, s'approcha de moi les mâchoires contractés, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

-Fais gaffe, la bourge. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver si tu continues à jouer sur ce terrain. Tu joues avec le feu. A la longue, tu vas finir par te bruler. Et ce sera peut-être moi qui allumera le feu qui sait !

Il débita ses paroles en allumant la flamme de son briquet devant mes yeux. Je la fixai, complètement paralysée.

-Alors ? Continua-t-il. Tu as peur, tu regrettes ? T'as bien raison .. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Il passa sa main dans mes longs cheveux châtains, qu'il dégagea sur mon épaule droite. S'approchant de mon oreille gauche, il murmura :

-C'est bien dommage qu'une fille comme toi soit si grande gueule, je t'aurais bien mise dans mon lit.

Sa main descendit le long de mon corps, et s'attarda sur mes fesses. Reprenant conscience, je lui assenai une énorme claque sur sa joue.

-Goujat ! Lançai-je.

Tous ses amis s'élancèrent vers moi, mais Edward les arrêta d'un signe de main. Il me fixa, d'un regard profond. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, son regard ne laissait rien paraître. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et sa main se porta lentement à sa joue. J'analysai tous ces mouvements, la tête haute.

-Tu le regretteras. J'en ai pas fini avec toi, me lança-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que décida d'arriver le proviseur accompagné de deux policiers.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Cullen et sa bande ! lança le vieux monsieur au crane chauve. Évidemment, il faut que vous fassiez scandale ! Et dès le premier jour, qui plus est ! Allez tous en cours, sauf Cullen et ses chers compatriotes ! Vous, ce sera dans mon bureau. Et rapidement !

Le foule commença à se disperser, et mes meilleures amies agrippèrent chacune un de mes bras pour nous diriger dans la grande bâtisse. J'étais de nouveau déconnectée de la réalité. Qu'avais-je fait ? Moi qui réfléchissait toujours aux conséquences de mes actes ! Moi qui avait une trouille bleue de tout ! Moi qui allait me faire tuer dans les 24 heures !

-Isabella !

Alice et Rosalie m'appelaient en agitant leurs mains devant mes yeux. Je me reconnectai petit à petit au monde réel, pour m'apercevoir que je tremblais. J'avais l'impression que la scène qui s'était passé dehors avait duré une éternité. Alors, qu'en fait, seulement 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées.

-Ça va, ma belle ? Demanda Alice, inquiète. On a eu si peur. On est désolés de ne pas s'être interposées, mais ..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Lâchai-je, la voix chevrotante. De toute façon, à une ou à trois, ç'aurait été la même chose, ça n'aurait rien changé ! A part l'usage de deux sacs poubelles de plus !

-Hein ? Me dit Rosalie. Pourquoi tu parles de sacs poubelles ?

-Non, rien. J'ai vraiment eu la trouille !

-En tout cas, lança Alice, tu nous a bluffés ! On est très fières de toi ! Tu as été courageuse et très honorable ! Tu n'as rien laissé paraître ! Même le rouquin était étonné ! Incroyable !

-Pourtant, j'ai cru que tout le monde voyait la peur que je ressentais !

-Et bien non ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai économie moi, me dit Rosalie. On se voit au déjeuner !

Je lui fis un signe de la main tandis qu'Alice partait en direction de la classe de Chimie. Quand à moi, j'avais littérature, génial ! En entrant dans la classe, je m'assis au deuxième rang, saluant les personnes que je connaissais. C'est-à-dire, tout le monde. Tous me félicitèrent pour le courage dont j'avais fait preuve. Je les remerciai. Le cours débuta aussitôt. Une quart d'heure plus tard, un coup se fit entendre du côté de la porte. Nous relevâmes tous la tête pour apercevoir les personnes auxquelles je m'étais mesurée il n'y a pas une heure.

-Excusez-nous, madame, nous étions tous chez le proviseur pour quelques malheureuses .. représailles, lança Jasper, en me zieutant rapidement.

Il semblait sincère dans ses excuses, et Madame Wolfe sembla le percevoir.

-Très bien. Mais à l'avenir, tachez de ne pas provoquer la pagaille et surtout, d'arriver à l'heure ! C'est le dernier retard que j'accepte ! Allez vous asseoir, les garçons.

Les trois garçons emboitèrent le pas à Jasper. Ils me fixèrent. Tous sauf un. Jasper me lança un regard énigmatique, James un regard haineux. Emmett me regarda d'un air amusé, et enfin Edward ne me jeta même pas un regard. Pourtant, il savait très bien que j'étais là. Il avança, les mains dans les poches, la tête haute, et me frôla sans rien laisser paraître. J'étais tétanisée. Était-ce un code ? Du genre : « Viens après le cours dans la loge du concierge ou je te tue ! » ? Je me détendis, secouai la tête. Bien sûr que non, je me faisais des films. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre, signe d'anxiété chez moi. Ils étaient tous assis au fond, parlant entre eux, l'air de se foutre royalement des cours. Je devais arrêter d'y penser et me concentrer sur les cours ! Après tout, mon avenir se jouait ! Malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre dans leur direction. A un moment, le regard de Cullen se planta dans le mien. C'était un regard noir. Je sentis les poils de ma nuque se hérisser. De sa main, il mima un revolver qu'il pointa dans ma direction. Un « boum » silencieux se forma sur ses lèvres. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je levai lentement mon majeur dans sa direction. Il plissa les yeux, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, et il se pencha en avant, comme s'il était sur le point de se lever. Je me retournai précipitamment. Mais que faisais-je ? J'avais une peur monstrueuse de ce mec, et pourtant, je le cherchai ! C'est officiel, je suis suicidaire ! Et maudite par la même occasion. La sonnerie retentit alors, et je me précipitai d'un pas pressé hors de cours. Je vis au loin Cullen et sa bande jeter un regard dans ma direction. La journée passa rapidement. J'avais mangé avec mes amies et d'autres personnes à la cafétéria, et n'avais plus croisé le boys band de la journée. Nous n'avions plus de cours en commun. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui ..

En attendant la limousine qui devait venir me chercher, je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que mon livre de littérature n'était pas dans mon sac. Il était resté sur mon bureau. Je retournai donc sur mes pas, le bruit de mes pas se répercutant sur les murs du hall. Le lycée était désert. Les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère sombre, froide. Un bruit retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, le souffle court, mais ne vit rien. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, et continuai mon chemin, pressant le pas.

J'arrivai enfin devant la salle, et tournai la poignée pour pénétrer dans la classe sombre. Je n'y voyais strictement rien. Je laissai ma main errer sur le mur, cherchant la lumière. Mais ce ne fut pas l'interrupteur que je touchai, mais quelque chose de dur, de chaud. Une matière la recouvrait. J'essayai de la tirer, en vain. Malgré toutes mes forces, rien ne bougeait. Je soufflai un bon coup, et c'est à ce moment que la lumière s'alluma. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, m'habituant au changement de luminosité. La première chose que je vis était ma main empoignant un tissu. Mais pas n'importe quel tissu. Un tee-shirt. Son tee-shirt. Je déglutis difficilement et le regardai dans l'ensemble. Sa main était tendue vers l'interrupteur, l'autre main dans sa poche. Sa tête était baissée vers moi, ses yeux noirs me fixaient, sa mâchoire crispée. Quelques mèches cuivrées tombaient devant ses yeux.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant un long moment. Inspirant un grand coup, je commença à hurler en me précipitant sur la porte. A peine eus-je le temps d'actionner la poignée qu'il me plaqua contre le mur, sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de hurler.

-Tu as intérêt de te taire, Swan, me dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, qui le faisait paraître encore plus démoniaque. Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas terminé ! Je te le répètes, si tu cries, je te bute.

Et il enleva sa main de ma bouche. Je le fixai, me respiration lourde. J'avais peur, oui. Mais un autre sentiment vint s'associer à la peur : la colère.

Je le poussai alors le plus férocement possible contre les tables, et le frappai de toutes mes forces sur son torse, ses bras, sur toutes les parties que je pouvais atteindre. Il réussit à m'attraper les main et me plaqua une fois de plus, mais sur le bureau de madame Wolfe. Je me débattis cette fois-ci, lançant mes jambes en l'air de façon à ce qu'elles frappent son dos. Il se mit alors à califourchon sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Swan.

Je le fixai, les yeux écarquillés. Il descendit alors ses yeux sur ma poitrine, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tétanisée. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Il rassembla mes mains dans l'une des siennes. Il tendit alors son autre main libre à droite, pour aller chercher quelque chose sous le bureau. J'avais si peur. Il allait peut-être sortir un couteau, m'entailler, et ensuite me violer ! Et il irait ensuite chercher un sac poubelle dans la loge du gardien ! Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, et se redressa, l'objet en main. Il l'abattit d'un coup assez léger, néanmoins pas assez pour que je ne ressentes aucune douleur , et se dégagea de moi, un rictus aux lèvres. J'observai l'objet en question : mon livre. Je levai les yeux vers Cullen qui s'allumait une cigarette, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après un dernier regard, il me lança :

-La prochaine fois, assure-toi de ne rien oublier. Ça pourrait te couter cher, Swan. Et au fait, très sympa ton soutif en dentelle rouge.

-Idiot ! Lui criai-je, la mine déconfite. Ses épaules tressautèrent, il devait surement rire, ce goujat, mais il continua de marcher en direction de la sortie.

Je dus rester assez longtemps dans la salle car en sortant, il faisait nuit. La limousine était déjà arrivée. Le chauffeur ne me posa aucune question sur mon retard, s'en fichant royalement. Il était comme mes parents. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je rentrai à la maison. Sue m'accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres ! Sue était la femme qui m'a élevé, celle qui s'est toujours occupée de moi comme de sa propre enfant.

-Bonjour, ma belle ! Alors, cette première journée en tant que terminale ?

-Génial ! Lui répondis-je. Je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet maintenant. Papa n'est pas rentré ?

-Non, il a téléphoné pour prévenir qu'il est en réunion, et qu'il prendra une suite à l'hôtel ce soir.

-Ah … Fut tout ce que je trouvai à lui répondre. Comme d'habitude. Bon, pas grave ! Je monte faire mes devoirs !

-D'accord, ma puce !

Elle m'embrassa la tempe et retourna préparer le diner. Je montai les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, saluant le personnel de ma maison. Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'appelai Hélène.

-Oui, mademoiselle Swan ? Fit-elle, une de mes robes de soirée accrochée au cintre qu'elle tenait.

-Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu me faire couler un bain bien chaud, s'il te plait ?

-Très bien, mademoiselle !

Je la remerciai, et fis le seul exercice de maths que j'avais à faire pour demain. A peine rentrés, les profs nous demandait de travailler. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain et vis que le bain était prêt. Je me démaquillai, attachai mes cheveux en un haut chignon, et. me dévêtis. Je plongeai un pied dans le jacuzzi et me délectai enfin de l'eau bouillante. Je rentrai entièrement, et poussai un râle de bien-être. J'allumai l'écran plat accroché au mur et mis la chaine de musique. J'adorai la musique.

Je repensai aux évènements de ce matin. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? J'avais toujours su comment contrôler ma vie. Je m'étais installée une routine qui me convenait très bien. Je m'étais habituée à ne jamais voir mes parents, même si cela me manquait énormément. Les deux premières années au lycée se passait bien ! Tout le monde m'aimait, j'étais assez heureuse ! Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes au lycée, jamais ! Aucun problème dans ma vie amoureuse puisque cette dernière était inexistante. Pourtant, cela pourrait paraître prétentieux, mais je ne doutais pas de ma beauté ! Seulement, je veux quelqu'un qui sache me protéger, un vrai mec ! Je voulais l'idéal. Je voulais quelqu'un qui me soit fidèle, qui ne sorte pas avec moi seulement pour ma beauté, quelqu'un qui sache ce qu'il veut, qui soit drôle, quelqu'un avec qui je me sentes bien ! En gros, l'homme idéal ! Autant s'acheter un chien … Et en à peine dix minutes, toute ma vie bascula ! En y repensant, c'est vrai que j'ai eu peur dans la salle de classe, quand nous n'étions que tous les deux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti la peur, jamais ! Et puis, tout ça ma déconcertait. Il s'était passé des choses que je n'avais pas prévu, pas calculé ! C'est très dangereux pour moi, ça .. Il faut vraiment que je fasses attention à ce garçon.

Je montai le volume de la musique à fond, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser. Je restai une bonne heure dans l'eau, jusqu'à en être fripée. Je m'enveloppai dans un peignoir, et regagnai ma chambre pour me mettre en pyjama.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je descendis diner, seule, et remontai vite dans ma chambre. Après m'être brossée les dents, j'étais tellement épuisée par les évènements aujourd'hui que je sombrai petit à petit dans le sommeil...

A ce moment-là, je ne réalisai pas tout à fait à quel point ma vie allait changer ...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam ! Alors ? J'ai décidé que Bella serait une salope ! Non, je plaisante ! Enfin, je ne divulgue pas ! S'il vous plait, des reviiiieeeeeews ! Ca fait toujours très très très plaisir, ça donne le moral pour continuer! ! Bisoux, bisoux !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Découverte

Salut ! Comment ça va les filles ? Je poste le 2ème chapitre, nettement moins gai que le premier ! Mais c'est un passage important pour la suite de l'histoire ! Je tiens une autre fiction, mais je tenais à publier ce deuxième chapitre pour avoir le même nombre de chapitre. 18 reviews pour un premier chapitre, j'étais vraiment super contente ! Merci à toutes ! Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, alertes et tout le tintouin ! Mais s'il vous plait, prenait le temps de laisser une petite review, ça ne prend pas une heure et ça fait toujours très plaisir :) Merci à Krocroll qui a été ma bêta trouillarde pour ce chapitre :P Je rigoooole ! Merci encore ;)

Réponses aux anonymes :

- **Axelle** : C'est vrai que fanfic beugue un peu en ce moment ! Pour tout te dire, les Edward bad boy, j'adore ça ! Dans ce chapitre, il ne vas pas y avoir des altercations entre eux deux :/ Mais dans la troisième, oui ! Merci pour le compliment ! :) Bisoux !

- **Popo** : Coucou, merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :) La suite, la voilà !

- **Mariie** : Salut ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

- **Sandiie** : En lisant ton pseudo, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Grease, il y a d'ailleurs un petit clin d'oeil dans cette histoire, merci pour l'inspi :P

- **Phika17** : Coucou ! J'ai pas vu les nouvelles photos de Rob. A vrai dire, le plus orgasmique à mes yeux, c'est Kellan Lutz ^^ je ne pense pas qu'il va avoir le coeur tendre ce cher Edward :P Enfin, tu verras bien ;P Bisoux

- **EdwardxBella** : Si tu cherchais ça, alors, tu as trouvé ! Même si on ne voit pas trop les personnalités des deux dans ce 2ème chapitre, la suite est sous tes yeux ;)

- **Adeline **: Une fan de plus, cool :P C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé une review ! En espérant que le 2nd te plaise ! Peace ;)

- **Elodie69** : je trouve aussi que les mauvais Edward sont toujours les meilleurs ! ;P

- **Xoxlauoxo **: Coucou, j'espère que la suite va être aussi bonne que la première ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

-Mademoiselle ?

J'entendis une voix, au loin, accompagnée d'une légère secousse. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour y découvrir le visage d'Hélène à quelques centimètres de moi, la mine soucieuse.

-Tout va bien ? Cela fait une minute que j'essaye de vous réveiller, mais vous n'émergiez pas ! Il est temps que vous vous leviez maintenant.

-Oui, je vais bien ! _C'est sûrement la faute de mon inconscient qui ne me laissait pas m'éveiller ! _Merci Hélène ! Lui marmonnai-je, cherchant désespérément à émerger du brouillard.

Hier soir, j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible ! Deux petits mots : Sac poubelle. J'ai rêvé qu'IL me tuait. Ce goujat qui manque de respect à tous. Cet enquiquineur. Je me levai de mon lit à regret, et passai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je m'habillai, lissai mes cheveux, me maquillai, j'enfilai mon foulard Hermès et j'étais prête. En descendant prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je m'aperçus que Sue l'avait déjà préparé. Si efficace dès le matin !

-Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant ! Bien dormi ?

Elle me posa la question en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-On peut dire ça comme ça … Je suis désolée, mais je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard !

-Hop, hop, hop ! Ne pars pas le ventre vide, prends ça !

Elle glissa dans la poche de mon sac une part de gâteau. Je la remerciai en la prenant dans mes bras et pressai le pas en direction de la limousine. Carl m'attendait, le regard impatient. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le saluer, et inversement. Lui ne pensait qu'à son salaire. J'observai le paysage défiler à travers les vitres teintées. J'étais anxieuse. Qu'allait-il se passer aujourd'hui ? C'était peut-être ma dernière journée en tant qu'humaine, qui sait ! Comme à son habitude, le chauffeur me déposa au même arrêt qu'hier. Un train-train quotidien.

En sortant de la voiture, je sentis que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait. Tout le lycée était réuni sur la grande pelouse avoisinante du lycée. Mais les habitudes étaient toujours là. Les quartiers Nord étaient opposés aux quartiers Sud. Ils avaient tous l'air d'attendre quelque chose, malgré la peur et l'envie de fuir qui se lisaient sur leurs visages. Je me frayai un chemin en jouant des coudes, m'excusant auprès de ceux que je bousculais. Je comprenais enfin la raison de son rassemblement : une guerre de gang se préparait !

D'un côté, un bon nombre de quartiers Nord, dont Cullen et ses amis. Celui-ci était en tête du rang, sûrement le porte-parole, ou le chef. En face de lui se trouvait une vingtaine de garçons à la peau bronzée. Le porte-parole de ce groupe était très grand, avoisinant les 2 mètres. Sa musculature impressionnante en faisait pâlir plus d'un. Son gang se tenait droit comme des I, certains tâtonnaient leurs poches à la recherche d'une arme, peut-être. Plus personne ne bougeait, comme si le monde s'était arrêté. La tension dans l'air était électrique. Encore pire qu'hier. Peut-être car la veille, il n'y avait pas eu de risques de meurtres. Enfin…

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Jeta le grand bronzé à Cullen. T'avais pas à ramener ton cul à la réserve, c'est notre territoire !

-Ferme ta grande gueule, Black ! Je venais récupérer ce que tu me dois, espèce d'enfoiré !

Parlaient-ils de drogue ? Autour de moi, je voyais bien que tout le monde se posait la même question. Qui plus est, je ne trouvais ni Rosalie, ni Alice, ce qui m'inquiétais d'autant plus.

-Ton dû ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ! Dès que tu as commencé à tabasser Sam, ton dû à disparu, mec !

Son regard était menaçant. On y voyait la haine. Personne, mis à part les quartiers Nord, ne savait de quoi il était capable.

-Justement ! Ton pote n'avait qu'à me donner ce qu'il me devait ! Regarde comment ça s'est terminé !

Soudain, une main attrapa la mienne, celle d'Alice. Ces yeux trahissaient la panique qu'elle ressentait. Rose n'était pas avec elle. Je déglutis, prenant peur pour mon autre meilleure amie. Où était-elle ? Rose haïssait être seule. Il y avait toujours une de nous deux qui l'accompagnait où que ce soit.

Un éclat brillant attira mon attention. Une lame. Cullen venait de la tirer de sa poche et s'approchait à présent de « Black ». Et tout s'accéléra. L'ennemi d'Edward en fit de même, suivit par les autres membres des 2 gangs. Tous se ruèrent les uns sur les autres. Certaines personnes du lycée criaient, j'en faisais d'ailleurs partie. Des hurlements rugissaient de toutes parts. Cullen et Black se battaient à terre, Cullen étant dessus. Il tentait de poignarder l'autre, en vain. Ce dernier l'en empêchait, à l'aide de ses bras. Malgré la musculature énorme du métisse, Edward et lui semblaient avoir la même force. Les coups de poings étaient féroces, les lames aiguisées réussissaient à s'attarder sur certaines parties du corps. Et pas seulement pour le cas des deux chefs.

J'étais clouée sur place, je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un pouce. J'avais peur. A côté de moi, Alice pleurait. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Beaucoup d'autres lycéennes pleuraient, moi y compris. N'y avait-il donc personne pour arrêter ce massacre ? Au loin, une voiture klaxonna. Toutes les peaux mates se redressèrent et coururent en direction des voitures stationnées devant le lycée. Certains durent être portés par leurs amis, ils avaient l'air inconscient.

Je me concentrai sur les garçons encore entourés. Certains gisaient au sol, d'autres titubaient. Il y avait du sang de partout. Cullen avait l'arcade ouverte, du sang s'en échappait, se frayant un chemin sur tout son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée. Quelques égratignures par-ci, par-là. Son tee-shirt était légèrement déchiré, et aucun morceaux de peaux n'étaient à découverts, le sang les en empêchant. Mais celui-ci ne faisait toujours pas attention à ceux qui l'entourait.

Il se retourna violement et courut en direction d'un de ses membres : Emmett. Ce dernier gisait au sol, en gémissant fortement. Il avait des entailles de partout, le sang jaillissait de son corps.

-Appelle Carlisle, James ! Grouille-toi, putain !

Edward était complètement perturbé. Il enleva sa ceinture et s'en servit comme garrot pour la jambe d'Emmett.

-Ça va aller, mec. T'en fais pas ! T'as surmonté pire ! Allez, mon frère !

Tout en lui parlant, il resserra le garrot autour de la jambe de son ami. Ses yeux erraient sur le corps d'Emmett. Malgré tout ça, il gardait son sang-froid.

-Carlisle arrive d'une minute à l'autre ! Son bras, Edward !

-Vite, une autre ceinture ! Hurla Edward, remarquant enfin la présence de l'assemblée.

Et là, il se passa une chose incroyable. Rose surgit de nulle part, et enleva à son tour sa ceinture. Elle tomba à genoux devant Emmett, et entreprit de lui faire un garrot elle-même. Emmett étaient légèrement inconscient. Sa respiration était hachée. De ma position, je pouvais tout voir. Et je vis le regard de Rosalie. Oh non, pas ce regard-là, je vous en supplie. Mais c'était trop tard …

[…]

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accident. Un mois que Rosalie semblait épuisée en cours. Un mois qu'Alice et moi avions des soupçons sur ses soi-disant cours d'équitation à rallonge. Un mois que la mère de Rosalie pensait que sa fille dormait chez moi toutes les nuits. Un mois que Cullen et sa bande avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Un mois que ce lycée était redevenu un lieu calme, paisible et sans histoires. Un mois que le lycée était d'un ennui mortel. D'un côté, je devrais m'estimer heureuse que le calme soit revenu, que les sacs poubelle ne me hantent plus. Mais non, je ne l'étais pas. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Ce soir, Alice devait venir dormir chez moi. Rosalie avait gentiment décliné l'invitation. A 19h30, Alice déboula comme une furie dans ma chambre, et entra dans mon dressing, plongeant sa tête de mini-moys dans ma penderie.

-Euh, Alice, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Tiens, enfile ça ! Me dit-elle en me balançant un pantalon et un haut noir. On va en avoir besoin pour être discrètes !

-Comment ça pour être discrètes, je ne compr…

-On va suivre Rose ! Me lança-t-elle, excitée comme une puce, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur sournoise.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ca ne se fait pas ! Contrai-je en jetant les affaires par terre. J'ai confiance en notre Rose, moi !

-Moi aussi ! Je suis seulement curieuse ! Sérieusement, t'as pas envie de savoir où elle se cache toutes ces nuits, hein ? Dit-elle en haussant ses sourcils vers le ciel.

A présent, j'hésitai. Alice savait comment me manipuler. Il est évident que je meurs d'envie de savoir où se cache Rose, mais ce serait un manque de respect et de confiance de la suivre ! Malgré ça, mentir à sa propre mère et à ses meilleures amies prouvaient bien qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose ...

Je me tournai vers Alice, et hochai la tête.

-Bien, nous allons la suivre. Mais attention ! Il ne faut pas se faire réperer.

Alice me sauta au cou. Je me dévêtis et enfilai les vêtements sombres qu'Alice m'avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Elle en fit de même.

-Bon, Rosalie part de chez elle à 20 heures, ce qui nous laisse exactement 10 minutes pour aller devant chez elle ! J'ai emprunté la voiture de ma grande sœur, ce qui fait qu'elle ne la reconnaitra pas. Je suis allée rôder devant chez elle le soir ces derniers temps. Histoire de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Mais j'ai pas eu le courage de la suivre. Seule, j'avais peur .. Mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, on va s'amusait comme des folles ! Cria-t-elle en sautant en l'air et en tapant dans ses mains.

-D'accord, Alice … Fis-je. On doit y aller, je suppose ? Ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

-En effet Moussaillon, il est l'heure ! A l'abordage ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant son poing vers le haut et en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

Hélène, surprise, se colla à la rampe et porta une main sur son cœur en voyant Alice dans cet état. Depuis toute petite, elle la connaissait, mais ne s'était jamais habituée à son comportement de furie. Je suivis tant bien que mal Alice en cloche-pied, essayant d'enfiler mes chaussures. Sue nous regarda sortir de la maison, la mine soucieuse.

-On sort ce soir ! Eus-je le temps de lui lancer avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme sur moi.

J'entrai dans la voiture d'Alice, côté passager. Je n'avais toujours pas mon permis, alors qu'Alice l'avait. Je la soupçonnai d'avoir payé l'examinateur afin de le lui donner. Vu sa conduite démentielle ! En cinq minutes, chronomètre en main, Alice avait atteint la maison de Rose. Cette dernière en sortit, toute joyeuse, un gros sac à la main. Elle le posa sur le siège arrière et démarra, ce que nous nous empressions de faire à notre tour.

Nous la suivîmes, et prenîmes de plus en plus peur. En effet, notre amie menteuse se dirigea vers les quartiers Sud. Alice et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil inquiet. Pourquoi Rosalie allait-elle là-bas ? Nous regardâmes autour de nous pour apercevoir des quartiers nords nous dévisageaient, des « Bourges » dans une ferrari jaune. Inutile de dire que nous ne passions pas inaperçus ! Un feu rouge se présenta.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne m'arrête pas ! Me lança Alice, tremblante.

-Alice ! Respecte le code ! Il ne va rien se passer, tu peux me croire ! Ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de nous parler !

J'avais tout faux. Arrivées au feu, un homme avec des tatouages jonchant son crâne rasé nous accosta.

-Hey, salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites dans un coin aussi sombre la nuit ?

-Ne lui réponds pas ! Intimai-je à Alice en baissant la voix de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende.

Voyant qu'aucune de nous deux faisant attention à lui, il retapa à notre fenêtre. Nous gardions les yeux rivés sur le feu rouge, priant mentalement qu'il passe au vert. La rue était pratiquement désertée de voitures, seuls des quartiers Nord trainant à pieds s'y trouvait. Certains nous regardaient et partaient en courant je ne sais où. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était la voix du tatoué.

-Faites attention, les filles. Vous avez le pneu arrière droit crevé, c'est dangereux. Vous devriez vous arrêtez à la station service. Elle est à 500 mètres de là. Bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles !

Bizarrement, cette politesse m'intriguait, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Le feu passa au vert et Alice démarra au quart de tour.

-Que fait-on ? Me dit-elle. On y va ? Il a raison, c'est peut-être dangereux ! Si on s'arrête en plein milieu de la route, à coups sûrs, on est morte !

Nous n'y connaissions rien en mécanique. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je décidai de suivre les conseils de l'inconnu. Après tout, il voulait peut-être nous aider, qui sait !

-On va se garer à la prochaine station, pour voir tout ça.

La station donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrait d'une minute à l'autre tant sa bâtisse couvertes de graffitis était délabrée.

Nous stationnâmes sur un emplacement vide, et sortîmes de la voiture. Le lieu était désert. Le panneau sur la porte indiquait que la station était fermée. Il nous avait bien eu.

-Alice, on remonte dans la voiture, tout de suite !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le tatoué et ses amis avaient encerclé notre voiture, certains assis sur le capot. Alice me jeta un regard empli de peur.

-Votre maman ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux inconnus, petites bourges ? N'ayez pas peur, approchez !

Il hurla son dernier mot. Nous tremblions de peur. Ce dernier mot semblait être un ordre. J'avais la gorge serrée, je ne pouvais pas dire un mot. Ces personnes nous regardaient comme de la viande fraîche. Les quelques lampadaires éclairaient leurs visages. Ils nous contemplaient avec envie. Non, pitié, pas ça.

-Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? AVANCEZ !

Son poing percuta une des vitres de la voiture, faisant voler en éclat des copeaux de verre. Les pires scénarios qui pouvaient exister défilaient dans ma tête. Alice devait avoir les mêmes images que moi.

Ses amis riaient, d'un rire démoniaque. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Tous le savaient. Alors, le crâne rasé s'avança vers nous, lentement, d'une démarche de prédateur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il vint renifler mes cheveux, et glissa son nez le long de ma joue. J'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Bouger m'était impossible.

-Les mecs, dégagez ! Je vais m'occuper de la princesse dans la voiture, emmenez la petite brunette où bon vous semble !

Alice tenta d'attraper ma main, en vain.

-Bella !

On ne pouvait rien faire. Alice disparut derrière la bâtisse avec deux d'entre eux. Elle hurlait mon nom. Les autres étaient partis je ne sais où. L'homme terrifiant me poussa dans la voiture d'Alice, et m'allongea sur les sièges. Les éclats de verre me griffèrent la peu, certains s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, me faisant souffrir. Ses yeux avaient une lueur de folie, d'excitation. J'avais repris le contrôle de mes membres. Je me débattais, le griffant, le frappant, le mordant. Rien à faire. Il me gifla fortement, et plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour me faire terre. Ce geste me rappela une situation semblable à celle-ci. Il y a un mois de ça, Cullen avait fait la même chose. Mais tout était différent. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il ne me ferait pas vraiment de mal.

L'homme pesait de tout son poids sur moi. Seules mes jambes étaient libres de tout mouvement. J'abatis ma jambe de toute mes forces sur le volant. Le klaxon retentit. L'homme, surpris, lâcha mon corps pour se redresser. Inspirant une grand goulée d'air, je criai de toute mes forces.

J'entendis alors des cris. Pas seulement ceux d'Alice. Ceux de Rose. Et d'autres personnes. Et l'impensable se produisit. L'homme disparut de ma vision. J'entendis seulement des cris, le bruit d'un coup sur le corps. Ma respiration était lourde. Alice apparut alors, des larmes noyant ses grands yeux de poupées.

-Oh, Bella ! Viens vite !

Elle m'enlaça, tandis que la bagarre continuait. Chaque groupe avait des renforts. Je sortis de la voiture difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Rose était là, portant une main à sa bouche quand elle me vit. Elle nous conduisit à sa voiture, et je me laissai aller sur le siège, pleurant comme jamais.

Alice s'assit à mes côtés, et nous pleurâmes ensemble. Rose mit le moteur en marche, et démarra. Je ne regardai même pas la direction.

-Mon Dieu. Les filles, je suis désolée ! Est-ce-que ça va ? Comment êtes-vous arrivées là ? Et pourquoi ?

-Tu nous demandes pourquoi Rosalie ? Hurla Alice, folle de rage, tout en pleurant. Ca fait un mois, Rosalie, un mois que tu nous balances des bobards ! On te demande des explications et tu fuis ! Des cours d'équitation, mes fesses, oui ! Pourquoi tu viens là, d'abord ?

Dans le rétroviseur, je voyais ses yeux tristes, et la culpabilité qui s'installait sur son visage.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais rentrons chez moi, déjà. Ma mère est partie i heures pour Paris. J'ai la maison pour moi.

A peine garées, Alice sortit de la voiture et m'entraina avec elle. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras, larmoyante.

-Allez prendre une douche les filles. Je vous expliquerai ensuite. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Je pris la salle de bain du premier étage, Alice du deuxième. Je n'avais pas conscience de mes mouvements. J'avais l'impression d'être un robot. J'activai l'eau qui ruisselait sur toutes les parties de mon corps. J'attrapai le shampoing pour me laver les cheveux. Je voulais effacer toutes traces de ce sale porc de mon corps. Je me frottai ensuite le corps, soigneusement. J'enfilai un peignoir, enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette et partis en direction de la chambre de Rose. Des morceaux de conversations me parvinrent à l'oreille.

-Oui, elles vont mieux je crois. Merci d'avoir été là. Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et je décidai d'ouvrir la porte.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Je hochai la tête légèrement.

-Dis-moi, lançai-je d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour Alice ?

-Rien, et heureusement. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Ecoutes Bella, je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ce dernier mois. Tu sais, le jour où Emmett a été blessé .. Eh bien, Jasper m'a appelé deux jours après pour que j'aille récupérer ma ceinture … J'y suis allée, et j'ai trouvé Emmett dans son lit, seul. Nous avons commencé à parler, et on s'est découvert de nombreux points communs ! Et tout s'est enchainé … Ca fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble, Bella.

Elle qui avait évité de me regarder dans les yeux durant tout son monologue, m'avait lancé un regard direct et franc pour sa dernière phrase. J'en restai bouche bée. Voilà donc où elle passait ses soirées, voilà la raison pour laquelle elle avait emmené un énorme sac chez lui. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient.

-Mais tu ne peux pas ! M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond. Rosalie ! Tu pourrais trouver mille fois mieux que... ça ! Je veux dire, tu t'imagines ce que les gens vont penser de toi ? Les regards venimeux que tu vas récolter ? Il est de mon devoir d'amie de te protéger de tout ça ! On ne se mêla pas...

-Mais arrêtes avec tes putains de préjugés ! Me coupa-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse d'Emmett. Si lui et les gars n'avaient pas été là ce soir, tu te serais faite violer, tout comme Alice ! Ton devoir d'amie est d'accepter mes décisions ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'un ami d'Emmett qui est au lycée soit venu nous prévenir que tu te promenais dans les quartiers Sud avec Alice ! Ils t'ont suivi pour te protéger ! Et toi, voilà comment tu réagis ?

-Et si tu ne t'étais pas amourachée d'un mec dans son genre, c'est-à-dire non fréquentable, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce-qui te dit que c'est toi qu'il aime, hein ? C'est peut-être ton argent qui l'intéresse ! Méfie-toi, Rosalie ! On ne sait pas de quoi ces gens sont capables !

Nous hurlions sans nous en rendre compte. Rosalie me jeta mes affaires à la figure.

-Habille-toi. Habille-toi et pars d'ici.

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, tournant le dos à Rosalie.

-Pleins de bonheur avec Danny Zuko, Sandy !

Je courrai hors de cette maison. Alice devait certainement être encore dans la douche. Elle me pardonnera. Arrivée chez moi, je montai à l'étage et m'affalai sur mon lit, pour terminer la soirée en pleurant.

* * *

C'est pas vraiment gai tout ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est un passage très important ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! Dans le troisième passage, ça va swinguer ! J'ai pleins d'idées ! Je pars en vacances dans deux jours, je vais écrire pendant ce temps ! Mais pour publier, c'est une autre chose ! Laissez des reviews, je vous en , des bisoux !


End file.
